1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, to an electronic product employing the same, and to methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a reduced thickness, an electronic product employing the same, and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, to meet a demand for smaller semiconductor chips that are used for electronic products and require lower power consumption, research into reducing the size of an element constituting the semiconductor chips is being progressively carried out.